


Elpis

by WhiteBeakedRaven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrection, Short One Shot, Spoilers, past animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBeakedRaven/pseuds/WhiteBeakedRaven
Summary: Hope had left Dream in Pandora's Vault.But he had managed to bring Tommy back from the dead.Why not hope as well?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Elpis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzine/gifts).



> A very short one I wrote within probably two hours. Had fun while doing it.
> 
> Massively inspired by izzine on ao3/ @isaamsmrts on Tumblr and a discussion on her discord server with some very poggers people. If one of you is reading this, you're amazing and way too good enablers.
> 
> Enjoy!

The drop of violet landed exactly on the trembling hand. Giving a short sense of alien coldness, that evaporated almost immediately in the heat of the cell.

Dream ignored it, just as he ignored the still shouting and raging teenager with whom he shared the cell. He had gotten great at ignoring annoyances.

No, most of Dream's focus was on what he was trying to do now.

Last time he had tried it with an animal, he had still had the book in hand, making the process so much easier. The confused cow had only looked upon him with weirded out black eyes, as he had laughed at his success back then. Henry being led shortly after into a pen.

Tommy had been a risk. A great one. One he wouldn’t have even tried before.

But as always, the kid had had a way of getting under his skin. Scratching at his already thin mental walls. Nicking the slight membrane that was keeping his broken core together. Breaking the dam that had kept his emotions at bay. Making the silent fuse inside him light and explode.

With not so nice consequences.

For both of them.

Dream didn’t really remember what had happened after his last fist had made the teen still. He faintly remembered laughing. He faintly remembered crying. He faintly remembered tugging at his hair until his scalp bled and clawing at his skin to be raked with red lines.

Drops of his own crimson lifeblood joining the ones painting the floor.

It hadn’t been good.

But he had managed. Like always.

As soon as his mind had been cleared, he had gone to work. Scratching at the recesses of his brain, bringing forth the knowledge he held. Intent on bringing back not an animal, but a person, without the book. He had never been as glad for his normally excellent memory than in that moment.

And it had worked!

Even if the teenager had been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since he came back.

Whatever.

Now he had another target. Another soul. Another essence he was trying to coax back from the black inkinesss of the void. Trying to anchor back onto this earthly plain.

He worked in silence, gathering energy and calling, working, as the book had instructed. Calling for the soul that had died so close to him, despite all his attempts to keep it safe. For a soul he had felt such loss for, after finally having allowed himself to grow attached. For a soul he had loved. Still loved.

It answered.

It came.

A sudden light suddenly brightened the obsidian room, blinding the occupants and finally silencing the traumatized teenager. Dream grinned, a victorious laugh sounding from his throat. Full of joy, madness and hope.

“What did you do?”, a young man shouted, enraged and scared at him.

The light ebbed.

“I called back a friend”, Dream answered with a scratchy voice, heart overflowing with joy, as he looked down onto the creature he had brought back.

The cat looked back with confused eyes.

Pussboy…

No.

Hope had returned to Pandora’s Vault.

Elpis was back where it was needed.

Dream let himself fall to his knees, drained beyond anything he had experienced before. He caught himself on trembling arms, knowing they wouldn’t hold for long.

He didn’t care. It had been worth it.

Despite his unstable position, he reached out with a shaking hand towards Elpis. Desperation and so much hope swimming through his almost broken mind. Begging in his core for what he didn’t deserve. What he shouldn’t have. Didn’t deserve to have.

Would never deserve to have again.

The cat however didn’t care about his sentiments, moving closer to the reaching hand, sniffing at it shortly, before beginning to nuzzle against it. A slightly wet snout rubbing over oh so scared hot skin.

The warm contact of another living being, that wasn’t intent on hurting him, sent warm tingles throughout Dreams body. It was wonderful. It melted the crazed ice in him. Grounding him to the now. To the moment.

Dream didn’t care that his sight was getting blurry with slowly leaking tears, even if Tommy could see them. The purring of the approaching cat, rubbing against every part of his body it could reach on its way, being so much more important.

He fell to his side, turning enough to let it seem as if he had meant to sit down, bottom now on the heated glass-like obsidian. The hard ground was easy to ignore as Elpis looked at him for a moment, before jumping into his lap, grumbling and purring all the way.

Dream scratched it under its skin and stroked the soft fur, eliciting happy meows from his companion. The vibrations and movements soothing the broken shards of himself. Slightly putting a few of them back together. Comfort, missing for so long, brought forth through such a small animal. Such a simple act.

“Why the fuck did you bring Pussboy back?!”

Both, the prisoner and the cat, stilled at the sudden angry shout.

“Don’t scare me like that you prick!”, Tommy went on, stamping closer to the pair with echoing steps. “I thought you were bringing back Wilbur! Not this useless…”

The teenager didn’t come further, as with a sudden enraged yowl, the nice bundle of fur on Dreams lap turned into a hissing creature of hell, launching itself at the one who had killed it.

Sharp claws glinting and biting into pale young flesh, as the abused animal was getting it’s revenge. Scratching and biting into its killer. Attacking in a fit of rage and pure animal instinct.

Finally free from the bonds that had kept it as a docile pet. Finally free from the complacency it had been forced into. Finally free, in a prison of lava and obsidian.

The pet bond that had kept it erased with death.

Dram could only laugh at the shrieking teen, tears in his eyes at the spectacle. A warmth blossoming inside him.

If Elpis had managed to get its freedom in this hopeless place, there was hope for him as well to regain his. There was still space for him to fulfil his dreams.

Especially since Dream had regained his grounding light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Pussboy deserved better...
> 
> Next part in the series is looking good, so keep a lookout. I will probably post it in two or three days.
> 
> Since I joined the discord I have just been bombarded with awesome ideas. Some of which I might write and post here. Tell me if you would like that in the comments down below, it would certainly motivate me even more!  
> Constructive criticism is also always welcome.
> 
> Have a great day/night! Stay safe till next time!


End file.
